Love at First Sight
by I Am Darkrai
Summary: Reds the new kid at school, and Green is getting over a brake up. Can this unlikely pair become more then just friends? Lucky shipping. Green X Red, Blue X Leaf, and lots of other shippings I don't know the name of.
1. The New Kid

**I don't know shipping names. Forgive me. For reall. Please please please forgive me. Just read the story. All the odd chapters are Greena point of view, while all of the even chapters are written through Reds point of view. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Green crelt through the streets until she could finally see the park. It was small, with only a child playground in it, but she didn't care. She always went here when she needed time alone.

Green had just gone through her first break up. It had lasted for 4 days, 13 hours, 12 minutes, and 35 seconds - she had counted. All he had said was that it wouldn't work out. Like that was some kind of answer. Green felt a whole in her chest that hurt - even if it was a dating while, she had loved him. And he didn't feel the same way about her, it was as simple as that.

She stopped suddenly when she saw someone at the park. He was alone - no one else could be seen. He was leaning against a slide that was much shorter then he was, staring out into space. Green had never seen him before. She had heard rumors of a new kid - could this be him? She wondered.

_Wow, he's super cute...I wonder what he is doing here..._

Green approached slower then she had been walking before, forgetting the feelings of pain that she had been filled with only moments before. He had jet - black hair that was sticking everywhere, most likely from the hat that he held in his hands. He had a black shirt on, with blue jeans. He had brown these brown eyes, which were full of sadness...

She stopped a few feet behind him, waiting. She almost jumped when he spoke.

"You do know that I know your there?" He didn't even turn around, just kept staring into space. He had a voice that immediately made Green feel like she belonged with someone instead of by herself...

He turned around, staring at her. His eyebrows raised - Green couldn't tell it was either in question or something else...

"Your not here to make fun of the 'new kid', are you?" Green almost did a double take - had he just said that he was bullied? How could someone as good looking as him be bullied? He was much hotter then many of the boys that Green had met at school...

She blushed a bit. "No, no. Honestly, I didn't even know you existed until I saw you here. I come here when I get lonely, or hurt, or when I need to think. I didn't expect anyone to be here. I'm Green by the way."

She smiled, trying to keep calm. The boy waited for a few moments, before speaking again. "I'm Red." He smiled a little. Green went to walk a little closer, but fell on a rock. She put her hands out to catch herself, but they didn't meet the ground.

She felt a pair of hands catch her, and when she opened her eyes, she was wrapped in Reds arms, close to his chest. He had caught her. He let go, and brushed off a bit of snow that had gotten on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Green blushed, and cursed herself. What was she - half tomato?

"Yeah. Thanks for the save. I'm not the most athletic person..." She let out a small laugh. "You don't have any friends yet do you? Since this is your new school? Because I wAnt to be your friend."

Red raised his eyebrows again, this time in shock. "Um, ah, sure. Thanks."

And for the first time since she had her heart broken, Green felt like she wasn't alone.

**I hope that you guys enjoyed it! Make sure to leave your reviews, and recommend it to your friends!**


	2. Snow Makes Everything Better

**Okay! Here comes chapter 2! This time, we look at things from Reds point of view! **

Red was afraid that the girl had thought he was wierd. He had hugged her when she fell, and Red was afraid that he had just done something stupid...

But she didn't. Instead, she had stuck her hand out in friendship. Friendship! Red didn't know what to do - he didn't really have friends. Enemies, sure, but not friends.

Red had to admit - the girl was pretty cute. She had brown hair, and these blue eyes that seemed to be able to pierce through him. They sparkled in the sunlight, crystal clear. Red shook his head. What was going on? Going from no friends to suddenly liking this girl? What the heck had happened?

Red noticed a bruise on Greens ankle. It was black and blue, and it looked like it hurt. He looked back up at her. "Where did you get the bruise? It looks pretty bad." She sighed. "Well, you see, a few girls did this to me...it still hurts a lot, but it's getting better."

Red nodded, listening intently. "Have you tried snow? It helps a lot - trust me." she blinked, and shook her head. Red knelt down, picked up some snow that was collected on the ground, and started to form it into a ball. Once it was somewhat solid, he looked back up at Green. "It hurts a lot. So I'm going to do it, and then you can blame me for your injury."

Green gave a slight chuckle, and bit her lip. "If its going to hurt, would you mind if...um..." She trailed off, trying to make the words come out. Red didn't have to hear her finish the sentence. He grabbed her hand, and she squeezed it a little.

Red gently pressed the snow to her leg. He felt Green squeeze his hand tightly, but she didn't complain at all. After a few minutes, the swelling had started to go down, and the injury looked much better. Red smiled, letting to of Greens hand. She seemed hesitant to let go, but she dropped it without question.

"There. All better."

Red smiled at her, and she smiled back.

**Remember - review, review, review! I love to read them! **

**Ill start working on the next chapter soon! Until then, farewell!**


	3. Can it Be?

**Hey guys! I got my first reviews! I am super happy!**

**Keep lending me your support please, and I shall continue to make my story better!**

Green had stayed and talked with Red for a while, and finally, the sun started to set.

"I tink I have to go. It should be about dinner time. It was nice to meet you Red. When do you start classes? At school, I mean."

He sighed, putting his hat on his belt loop. "I start tomorrow. I wish I didn't have to. I don't really...get along with many people." He shifted his feet, looking down at the ground. Green started at him for a few seconds.

_Was he...blushing?_

"Oh. If you need any help with your classes, or anything, don't hesitate to talk to me. I gotta get going though. See you tomorrow?"

Red nodded. "You want me to walk you home? The way you came from is the direction towards my house to. Might as well not walk alone. Right?"

Green cursed herself as she blushed again. "S-Sure. Thanks."

They walked in almost complete silence, with only one thought circulating through Greens head the entire time.

_I just got dumped by some jerk, and everybody says that I'm not gonna fall in love till I am all better...but am I in love? I think I am, but I'm not entirely sure...I've never felt this way before...I wonder if he likes me to..._

And so all of these two friends problems began.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I don't like to write 1500 word chapters. I just have longer stories with shorter chapters. That way, for people who don't have lots of time can read a chapter because it is short!**

**Make sure to leave your reviews! I hope that you guys like it!**


	4. The Ceiling Fan Spins Round and Round

**Hey guys! This is quickly turning into one of my top three most popular stories on here! So I obviously need to write faster!**

**Reds point of view, coming at you!**

Red said goodbye to Green, and headed back home. His dad was away on a business trip, so he had the entire house to himself. He went in, threw his hat down on the bed, and after laying down on his bed, started to look at the ceiling.

Had he actually fallen in love? After being hated and shunned for his entire life, had he found someone that he cared about? He didn't have any way to verify it, but he didn't care. After shoving anyone out of his life for so long, how could he let someone in?

How could he let someone get close to him?

The boys Pikachu, Pika, ran up to the edge of the bed. It nudged Reds hand, causing the boys focus to shift from thoughts about love and Green to his long time friend.

"Hey buddy."

The Pikachu lept up and curled up on Reds chest, falling asleep quickly.

_I wish I was a Pokemon. No troubles in life except for avoiding capture. I could do that. Just keep running, and don't look back. Yeah, that would be easy. Easier then things like love..._

Red sat on his bed, staring at the fan on the ceiling going around and around until the night finally started to yield to the first rays of sunlight penetrated the darkness.

As he finally decided to try and get some sleep, only one thought went through his head.

_Well, this looks like it is going o be an exciting year, whether for the better or for the worst..._

**Short chapter, I know, I know. But I couldn't find a way to transition that would make sense. But I can make it work with Green next chapter! So just stick around, nd wait for the next chapter! **

**Continue to leave your reviews! I believe that the last time I checked, I had hit 6 reviews. Let's bring that number up! Just review!**


	5. The Locker of DOOM!

**Hi guys! It's me again! 150 reads of my story already! Wow! **

**From now on, I will be doing shout outs to the best reviews I get in response to each chapter, so if you want your name in here next time, then leave me a review! It doesn't have to be anything special, just leave one!**

Green saw Red as she closed her locker. She had her textbooks in hand, and a notebook on top of the pile. She breathed once or twice, put on her biggest smile, and headed over to Red. He was having trouble opening his locker, since the ones with the best locked were taken on the first day at school.

"Hi Red. Having some trouble with the lock? Don't worry. That's one of the lockers that has a problem, but once you get the hang of it, then you'll be opening it with ease." Red looked up, relief flooding into his eyes. "Yeah. This lock sucks. A lot."

Green giggled. "Ill take that as asking for help." She leaned in over Reds shoulder, and twisted the metal lock until it opened. Red sighed. "Never was good at these things." Green giggled again, trying to hide the giddiness from him.

"What class do you have first? I can help you get there if you want." Red pulled out a piece of paper, and scanned it for a moment before answering. "Math in room 1 - 125." He looked up at Green, his finger still pointing at the paper.

"Well, your lucky indeed. I do know where that is. As a matter of fact, I have that class to! Let me see that paper...yep...yep...Yeah. You have every class with me!"

Red looked back down at the paper. "Your right. Lucky me. I guess I'll follow you. Lead on."

The bell rang just then, and the people in the hallways quickly filed into classrooms. "Come on, you don't want to be late on your first day, do you?" She grabbed Reds hand, and rushed down the hallway.

Yes, Green knew that she hadn't been wrong. She truly liked Red.

Now she had to wish that he felt the same about her.

**Another chapter down! Remember to leave your reviews! The best ones that I get will be mentioned in the next chapter! So leave your reviews!**


	6. LATE!

**Guys, the shout out of the week goes to...**

**NONE OF YOU!**

**Some guest decided he would be funny. I can't write it on here, but just go to the reviews and read it! So he gets the best of the week for just the level of stupidity he has!**

Red opened the door after Green let go of his hand, and slipped into the classroom. The teacher was at the board writing down some type of math problem, nd didn't seem to notice the 2 late kids enter the class. Green took a seat at the back of the class, and Red casually took the seat next to her.

"...and when you divide by x, you get the square root of 32. Is that correct, Mr. Red?"

Red hadn't even sat down completely. "Ummm..."

"Yes. I didn't think so. That is what happens, students, when you decide to get in to class late. Isn't that rigt, Mr. Red?"

Red sat there, trying to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind.

"It was my fault Mr. Blaine. I crashed into him walking down the hallway, and he dropped his books everywhere."

Both Red and the teacher looked at Green, eyebrows raised. "Very well then. Just make sure that it does not happen again, is that clear?"

Both Green and Red nodded. The teacher turned back around, and Red breathed in relief. He was new. Couldn't a kid get a break around here, or was that to much to ask for?

"Thanks Green. I appreciate it, but you didn't have to do that."

Green blushed a little bit. "I know that you didn't mean to be late. But for real, it's fine. I've got your back."

Red smiled a little, and turned back to the teacher for a second. He was droning on and on about something to the fifth power of the square root of 32...

...and Red could care less. Green, on the other hand, was taking notes like a mad man, obviously enjoying herself. Red shook his hea. He never understood math. Green, little did Red know, was scribbling in her notebook a plan to get the two of them together. A complicated chart was completed by the time the bell rang, and if everythin. Went as Green had planned, it would be a success.

But of course, it was only a dream, and she didn't even do a single thing from the chart. She ended it up crumpling it up and throwing it away as she walked out of the classroom, Red following behind closely.

"Alrighty then. We have science next. Excited?" Green looked at Red. He just rolled his eyes, stuck his hands in his pockets, and stared back at her. After a few moments, she decided that it wasn't worth it, and moved on. They got to science a few minutes early, and by the bell rang, it was clear that something was up. They were the only 2 int he entire room, with the teacher sitting behind his desk, feet up.

"Oh yeah. A science field trip. I forgot. I guess it's just you and me Red."

**Battle it out for review supremacy and you may get the review of the week next chapter! Also, your review will live on forever and be immortalized by all who visit my page and reads my best reviews ever section. **

**So stop reading this, and start writing the best thing you can for that review of the week title!**


End file.
